


Too Fast

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Expiration Date (6x16). What are Kensi and Deeks up to on their night off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"To me, you are perfect."

Kensi read out loud along with the cards on her TV screen. She had watched Love Actually more times than she could count, but that didn't stop her from turning it on as soon as she got home from work. (That is, after changing her clothes and getting a beer and making a giant bowl of popcorn.) It was so nice to be able to enjoy the movie without commentary from her chatty partner/boyfriend.

She was all in with Deeks. Of this, she had no doubt. The more time went on, the more she knew that he was it for her. But the lingering fears that troubled her for years didn't leave her so easily. They've known each other for a long time so maybe in a sense they weren't moving too fast. But the way they went from being in complete denial to being bold and open and honest... that was fast. The "real" start to their relationship was only a few months ago and she couldn't help but feel freaked out. In true Kensi fashion, she didn't say anything until it bothered her so much, it just came out, seemingly out of nowhere. Deeks was so confused and clueless and kind of an insensitive jerk throughout the day, that she really didn't know why she bothered.

But at the end of the day, he surprised her. He got it, he understood, and he was okay with how she felt. Relief and affection and a little bit of guilt coursed through her. Of all days when he might need her company, this was the day he let her be by herself.

She wasn't really paying attention to the movie anymore. She brought her fingers up to her face and touched her lips, remembering what he said about her smile. Then her phone rang, startling her out of her daydream. She looked at the screen and smiled as she brought it up to her ear. "Hey there. Miss me already?"

"I missed you the second you walked out of the bullpen... but I loved watching you leave."

She chuckled and shook her head. "So what are you up to on your night off?"

"Oh nothing much..." His voice drifted off.

She told him to call if he needed her. That seemed to be the case, even though he wasn't saying it just yet. "Deeks... you alright?"

"Um... do you remember the first time we met Thapa?"

She took in a deep breath. "I do."

"The last time he was here... I was so lost. You and I, we were so messed up. We were falling apart right in front of each other and there was nothing we could do about it. But by the end of the day, we... we still had no idea what the hell we were doing, but we were at least starting to find out. He... he helped me process a lot that day. And the only thing I wanted in the whole world was to get back to you. But before I could... you were gone."

Kensi didn't like to think about her time in Afghanistan last year, the way she had been suddenly torn away from all that was familiar to be sent on an assignment that almost cost her life. But she knew this was important. He wouldn't have called if he didn't have to say this.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Both of us have had a lot of close calls, but that... I thought you were dead and it was the worst and lowest point in my life. I guess... what I'm trying to say is... I like spending every day and every night with you because we don't know how much time we have left. And however much time I have left... I know I want to spend it all with you."

"Deeks..." Emotion had taken over her voice.

"Now, that doesn't mean that we have to spend every second together. I understand why you need this. I just... wanted you to know that's how I feel."

"Wow... this is unusual for us."

"What?" He asked. "All this communicating?"

"Yeah. Is this how normal couples do things?"

"How am I supposed to know? We're not normal, remember?"

"No, no we're not." There was silence for a few seconds and she just had to ask one more time. "Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

"Oh believe me, I want to."

"Then come over."

He chuckled. "You're really making it difficult to keep my resolve with this."

"Deeks, I mean it..."

"It's okay, Kens. I'll be fine. I... um... I know how important this is to you. I'll see you in the morning."

She felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She spoke quietly, hoping to collect herself. "Thank you."

"Besides," he said playfully. "This will give me plenty of time to figure out how we should celebrate surviving our first fight."

She laughed, feeling heat rise in her face. "Oh really?"

"That's right."

"And what would these plans be?"

"Sorry, Kens. That's a secret. But I will tell you that you should get some rest tonight while you can. You're gonna need it."

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear friend Tat who said she needed something with Densi and Jello :)

 

Kensi really should be going to bed, but she found herself rummaging through her cabinets. Her popcorn was long gone and now she was hunting for something sweet.

_I'm glad Deeks isn't here. He'd be laughing at me right now. Telling me to lay off the Twinkies and come to be bed. Although if he were here, I could convince him to go get me some Twinkies..._

She kept digging until a box of Jello mix caught her eye. It had been there so long she didn't even remember buying it. Is it possible it was there when she moved in? She never had plans to actually make it so why even keep it. She grabbed the box, set on just throwing it away... but then she paused, remembering the last time she had Jello and how it was very much a day like today.

Almost exactly four years ago, she was sitting in a hospital room, her partner sleeping as she ate the green dessert meant for him. He wouldn't mind. He had other things to worry about, like recovering from gunshot wounds and trying to figure out who wanted him dead. But he woke up and he complained and she mocked and so began a round of adorable partner banter.

Things were much different then. She was afraid to lose him because she didn't want to lose another partner. Because he was good at his job and he made a difference on their team. Because he was a good person. Because there were actually some things (a small number of things) that she liked about him.

Today it was Sam that had been shot and then Thapa. While Sam is resting and recovering right now, Thapa hadn't been so lucky. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Is it only a matter of time before she is shot? Or Deeks is again? Would she be able to sit casually and eat Jello while she waited for him to wake up? No, things are much different now.

The thought paralyzed her as she gripped the box tighter. The image of him on the ground, bleeding out as she begged him to stay with her... she had to shake her head and rid herself of it before it drove her crazy. Changing her mind, she put the box back in the cabinet and shut the door.

* * *

She smiled and shook her head as she pulled up to Deeks' apartment, seeing that he was already waiting outside. As much as she would love to tease him for seeming so eager to see her after their one night apart, her pounding heart told her that she felt the same way.

She had wanted some time to herself to just relax. Or at least that's what she thought she wanted. But it wasn't as relaxing as she hoped it would be. In fact once her movie was over and her snacks were gone and she finally made it to bed, all she could think about was their stupid fight, the excitement of the day, the pain of losing someone, concern for his state of mind, the way he looked at her, the way he made her smile, his phone call... all this made her reach for the other side of the bed, wishing it wasn't so empty.

"Good morning, sunshine. How are..."

He would have finished his question, but he lost the ability to speak. As soon as he was in the passenger seat and the door was closed (barely), she reached over and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him. He was stunned at first, but it didn't take him long to return her kisses and wrap his arm around her.

One day. It had only been one day since her lips last touched his, but here they were, making out in the car like a couple of teenagers. Like they haven't seen each other in months. The last thing she wanted was to pull away, but she had to before hands started wandering and things got too inappropriate for this public setting. The look on his face was intense, making her practically tremble in her seat. Then the smile that she loved so much spread across his face.

"Wow... you missed me."

"Whatever..." It was ridiculous the way she was trying to act cool, especially after she had just attacked his face. "You missed me too."

"I'll take that as you admitting that you missed me."

He was so infuriating but he made her smile and that's all she cared about right now. She nudged her nose against his before kissing him softly. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

"You're deflecting. Plus, I'd rather do this than go to work."

She smiled and whispered against his lips. "Later. I promise."

* * *

"So I was thinking..."

Kensi snorted before Deeks could continue. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Anyway..." He said dramatically. "I was thinking that it's been a couple weeks since our last night off."

Kensi tensed. They had been sitting on her couch after a long day at work. Neither of them even felt like turning the TV on. She was cuddled against him, enjoying being in his arms when he spoke up.

"Um... yeah it has been..."

"How do you feel about that?" He asked tentatively. Nothing about moving too fast or spending too much time together had come up since the day of their first fight. They fell back into the routine of spending every night together and neither one seemed to mind. But Deeks wondered if it was still on her mind and she just wasn't saying anything about it.

Sitting up, she looked him in the eyes. He seemed nervous which was funny, considering all they've been through together. Somehow, communication was still somewhat difficult for them. But they found themselves opening up to each other more and it was slowly (very slowly) getting easier. "You're asking if I want another night off?"

"Yeah..."

"No, I don't."

His nervous expression turned into a smile that made her feel warm all over. "Really? You don't? You missed me that much?"

"I missed you. A lot."

"Especially in your bed, right?"

She laughed shyly and looked down, trying to hide the blush rising in her face. "Yes, that too."

"So..." He pulled her closer. "You regret taking the night off?"

"No, I think I still needed it." She placed her hand on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. "I realized some stuff that night."

"That you need me in your bed at all times?"

She rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face. "Um... it's just... in the past, I've always used space as a... sort of security blanket. If things were getting too serious or real or scary, I'd just say I needed space. And that's where I felt safe. Knowing that I didn't need anyone. And I think I was starting to do that with you. We're together all the time and we're getting closer and closer... and I guess I just went back to that old safe place. But it didn't feel safe or comforting like it did before."

"So..." He leaned over and place a gentle kiss on her neck. "You like having me around?"

"You could say that. You're definitely useful for some things..."

He was leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. When he reached the corner of her mouth, she couldn't wait anymore. She turned her head placed her lips on his.

"I'm glad you had this revelation."

"You can thank the Jello."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."


End file.
